Running Up That Hill
by Ichireiro
Summary: It was hard to believe that Draco Malfoy had joined the Order, but it was even harder to believe his new...condition. Slash.


**A/N: **It's about time that I wrote this. I've had the idea bouncing around in my head for a while now. I'll keep working on it if anyone likes it, but I've gotten lazy, so if not...Well, I doubt it'll ever get finished. Anyway, enjoy. Also, it's been a while since I've read any of the HP books, so if I get something wrong...Well, don't kill me.

**Summary: **It was hard to believe that _Draco Malfoy _had joined the Order, but it was even harder to believe his new...condition.

**Pairings: **Remus/Draco if things go as planned...Which they barely ever do when it comes to my work. ._. Oh well. Draco may end up with someone else. Who knows?

Anyway, let the story begin.

RUTH

It was a normal Order of the Phoenix meeting that Draco Malfoy happened to bust in on. Well, perhaps "bust in on" wasn't quite the phrase he would use. How did you sum up "portkeyed in on top of a bloody _table _causing havoc to ensue"? Perhaps "bust in on" _was _a good enough expression for what he did.

Really though, it wasn't like he _knew _where his port key would take him. The damn thing was meant to take him to his godfather, Severus Snape, wherever the man was. It wasn't _his _fault that Snape was at an Order meeting, now was it? So really, the group of do-gooders shouldn't be pulling out their wands and gaping at him like they were. It wasn't like his was going to attack them, for Merlin's sake.

Of course, the Order had no way of knowing that. He really _had _just portkeyed on top of their table, stood up, and began looking around the room. He was looking for Severus and ignoring the rest of them, which was probably causing more confusion than what had already been caused. Really though, you would think people would be able to tell when you had absolutely _no _interest in them. Apparently not though because they were still closing in on him.

This was perhaps the one time in his whole life that Draco wasn't concerned with what he was wearing—torn, bloodied robes—which would cause the people that knew him well, himself included, to worry, but he had much greater things to worry about at that moment; where the hell Severus Snape is at, included in said worries. The man had to be in the building or else the portkey—a chain necklace that Draco kept around his neck at all times just in case of an emergency—wouldn't have sent him to it.

He turned to look in the direction of what appeared to be a door; he could hear two voices, what sounded like Lupin and Snape, coming from somewhere close behind it. He nodded to himself and moved to push through the crowd of people that had gathered around him, but before he could, the door opened. He had been right—Lupin and Snape _had _been behind it, and they looked like they had been arguing about something.

Both men grew quiet as they realized that there was something going on in the room that didn't seem quite _right. _After a moment, Lupin's eyes, which were now wide, came to rest on the small portions of Draco that could be seen through the crowd of people. The man moved to go closer to him, but Severus, who had already realized what was going on, moved to stop him.

"Lupin...Perhaps you should let me handle this."

Draco watched what little he could see of his godfather as the man pushed through the throng of people to get to him, but he could still feel Lupin's eyes on him. It didn't seem unusual—he would stare at someone if they just appeared in _his _house—but it finally hit him exactly _why _Remus Lupin would be staring at him; he felt a tad bit stupid—well, as stupid as Malfoy _can _feel—when he realized he hadn't thought of it before.

_'He can smell my blood.'_

Draco took a step back, wanting away from the werewolf, and decided it might be a good idea to get away from the other people in the room while he was at it. He was about to move closer to the wall, but Severus was telling people to move; the man was making way for him to sit at the table. Draco did, though reluctently, and Severus moved to stand over him.

"Well," The blond spoke for the first time since being in the room, his tone sarcastic. "This is rather exciting, isn't it? I can see these meetings are really helpful with fighting against the Dark Lord. I see now why he's _so _worried about you lot."

Severus seemed irritated by his words, but he other wise ignored them. The other Order members were still standing on gaurd, though they had backed off a bit when they saw Draco wasn't a making a move to curse them. Besides, the boy didn't look capable of cursing anyone at the moment.

"_What _are you doing here, Mister Malfoy? I told you to only use that portkey for emergencies. Clearly you're still alive, so I cease to think you were in an emergency."

Severus had gestured to the chain around Draco's neck when he mentioned it and that, along with someone who sounded suspiciously like his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, muttering something along the lines of "fashion emergency" made Draco realize exactly _what _he had on.

Draco shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal that he had popped into the Order of the Phoenix, something the Dark Lord himself couldn't do.

"Just popped in for some tea, maybe some nice crumpets. I know how much you like crumpets, Uncle."

Severus didn't look like he had thought Draco's joke was funny, but when could you tell just by going by Severus Snape's facial expressions what the man thought was or wasn't funny? Well, Draco had grown up around Severus, so if anyone could it would be him, but the hand that was now squeezing a little too hard on his shoulder was a good indication that no, he didn't think it was funny, all on his own.

"Mister Malfoy, I don't think this _situation_ needs any humor right now. Now, I'm going to ask you again; _why _are you here?"

Draco liked attention, so usually he would make a big deal out of someone or something hurting him, but Severus Snape was not a man that you would want to complain about to get attention. Besides, after everything that had happened that evenening...Well, he didn't want Severus angry with him any more than he usually did. So, instead of whining about the pain in his shoulder, he just gave Snape's hand a pointed look until the grip eventually let up a bit.

Draco knew the man still expected an answer, just like he knew Severus only let up his grip as quickly as he did because he knew Draco would give his answer over quicker if he wasn't bruising the boy's shoulder.

Draco looked up at his godfather and made eye contact; after growing up around him, Draco was probably one of the few students who weren't terrified to meet the man's cold, dark eyes. He steeled his voice, making it as cold as he possibly could. He would greive later, alone, but he sure as hell wouldn't do it in front of all of the people currently in the room.

"Mother and Father are dead."

RUTH

**A/N: **It's crap, I know. I haven't had any sleep, so...-shrug- Oh well. Review~ Make me feel better about it~


End file.
